


It's such a spooky romance

by Stormhowl (FireflyLullaby)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Wolf Derek, aka der bear, and derek will do the same in return, derek is scared of spooky stories, stiles is always going to protect "bear"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyLullaby/pseuds/Stormhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee Stiles meeting wee wolf Derek, spooky stories, and lots of smooches and huggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's such a spooky romance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video linked in my tumblr post of this story here: [X](http://stormhowl.tumblr.com/post/75142060309/its-such-a-spooky-romance)  
> I suggest you watch the video 'cause it's mega fluffy and the dog is hella adorable.  
> The title pretty much doesn't have anything to do with the story.

“Dad,” Stiles whispers, tugging on the Sheriff’s sleeve. It stretches far enough before the Sheriff realizes to step closer, and he faintly laments on yet another loose stretched top going into the pajama drawer. 

“Yeah, son?”

“You forgot!” Stiles bounces out from underneath the blankets that his father had just neatly tucked him under. With the way his son rolls all over the bed, he has to wonder why he does it every night anyway. “You forgot to read us our bedtime story!”

Stiles’ father pauses, raising an eyebrow. He shuffles to the end of the bed and notices a fluffy black tail sticking out from underneath and sighs. 

“Stiles, what did we say about not letting the stray up into our room?” He rubs his eyes, exasperated. 

They’d found the lost stray lurking in their front yard, a miserable wet mop of a mess, covered in muck that no doubt was harboring an army of fleas. The sheriff had taken one look at his son’s large, round eyes starting to water at the sight he was seeing through the window. Instead of letting him run out when he’d just gotten Stiles into the bath and had also needed to clean up after the soapy splashes pooling outside of the tub, the Sheriff took initiative and brought the stray in. 

Under the lights, he realized just how much more hair the dog actually had than actual meat. Still, the dog was large and lanky in a way that has the Sheriff wondering if it – a male, he confirms – is only a little older than a pup. The dog had easily come in at the Sheriff’s call, following him in and standing as still as he could, as if he were afraid to drag any more rain and wet leaves in. He’d followed Stilinski to the guest bathroom’s tub without so much as a sound. It was tame, domestic in a way that contrasted its wolfish appearance. The Sheriff hoped the owner would be spared of their worrying and thought over what steps to take in the morning to get the dog back to its family. For now they’d have to make do with searching up what soaps were animal friendly. 

His son had excitedly flittered back and forth, energetically trying to help. In the end, he had to negotiate – Stiles could help dry the dog so that he wouldn’t get any mud on his just cleaned self. The dog had simple stared at the two with large, bright blue eyes. After soaping up the stray and washing several times, he found beautiful black fur underneath. He’d been strangely very cooperative, not even shaking his fur out even once during the bath. He didn’t think it was normal, but he didn’t know all that much about dog owning to began with and shrugged it off. He had to admit that the dog was actually quite stunning, although it looked more wolf than husky. Still, its demeanor hadn’t been at all aggressive so far, much to his relief. 

The Sheriff had planned to let the dog sleep downstairs in the kitchen, much to his son’s whining disapprovals. He’d gotten the boy to quiet down when he’d brought in towels and blankets. He should have known that his clever boy had been up to something.

Stiles worries at his lips, going shifty eyed under his dad’s disappointment. He sighs. A sharp pain tugs at his throat at the thought of how easy Stiles had actually listened to Claudia. “Fine, he can stay up here for tonight.” Stiles beamed up at his dad, clenched fists wiggling happily in a little cheer. “But only because he got his bath and is hopefully spick and spam and dirt free, just like you, kiddo.” He rubs at his son’s buzz cut head and smiles fondly at the giggling reply he gets. 

At the older Stilinski’s approval, the dog’s tail wagged slowly on the bedroom floor. It shuffled out to sit back and look up at the man with a lolling tongue. Stiles shrieks and exclaims about how cute the dog is and the Sheriff has to admit that the canine was pretty cute too.

The dog jumps onto the bed and sprawls along Stiles’ side so that the young boy is closer to the wall. He tries to hold back his smile. The stray was obviously spoiled and used to sleeping with its owner. 

There’s more than enough space for the Sheriff to sit on the side. “What kind of story do we want tonight?” He scratches behind the dog’s ears while Stiles runs his hands gently from its snout and down its neck, can almost faintly make out quiet happy snuffles from the black ball of fur. 

Stiles’ grin is cheeky. “A spoooookyyyy one.” He bares his teeth and wiggles his fingers, miming claws. Stilinski laughs. 

“Are you sure you won’t get scared? You’ll be able to sleep?”

His boy giggles. “Noooooo. I’ll be safe! I have bear.” He proceeds to wrap small arms that don’t quite make it all the way around the crest of the animal’s neck. Stilinski notices one of the dog’s ears flick at the name and has to wonder how close the nickname is to his real name. He remembers how his coworker’s dog had heeded to any variant name as long as it rhymed with its original.

“Bear, huh?” 

The boy nods seriously. “Yes. Because there are black bears. Bear is black and gonna be huge when he grows up, I know it. He’ll be big as bears.” A pause. “And and smarter! Nice, too!”

The dog huffs, shoulders drawing taunt and easing with the released breath. Stiles doesn’t miss it and turns to talk to the dog, much to Stilinski’s amusement. “I know it, because I’m smart too. That’s what momma always said. You’ll grow big and strong and great! Just you wait!” And then pecks the dog’s forehead with a loving ‘muah’ sound. The Sheriff’s chest twists and nods a watery smile in agreement at the mention of his late wife. The dog crawls even closer to his son so that they’re pressed against each other, a teeny whine escaping his throat. 

“Alright, alright, story time, and then it’s time for bed.” He clears his throat. “It was a dark and stormy night…” (He of course does not tell the story of Paul Clifford to a seven year old.)

His son listens with rapt attention and he almost breaks face to laugh. But he has his voice lowered dramatically and he doesn’t want to break the suspense. 

That is, until he hears a quiet whine. He continues, not thinking much of it until it gets louder. He pauses his storytelling. Stiles is blinking down at Bear and petting him. It’s quiet, so he starts up again. It’s only a few seconds later that the whining picks up. He only gets so far when Bear decides to crawl under the covers with Stiles, sticking his head into the boy’s neck, much to his son’s delight and ticklish laughter. His son turns to place more wet kisses on the dog, awing and cooing reassurances. “Don’t be scared, Bear! I’ll always protect you!” He nuzzles the dog’s face with his cheek. 

Stiles is still muttering quiet reassurances until it dwindles off into soft, slow sleeping breaths. The two are curled up around each other; Bear’s head tucked into his son’s neck, and Stiles’ chin resting on the dog’s head with an arm sprawled across the back. He doesn’t worry about the drool that might end up somewhere on the dog during the course of the night. Maybe Bear will think its just ordinary dog drool. 

Stilinski kisses his son’s forehead. While he’s at it, he can’t help but snap a picture as Stiles continues to nuzzle the dog even in sleep. He fixes the blankets, tucks them in together, flicks the lights off, and leaves the door slightly ajar. 

He never imagines that in the future he’ll stumble into his teenage son’s room one night to find the same dog (actually a certain werewolf, but he doesn’t know that yet) much larger like Stiles promised and still guarding his son’s slumber many years later.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was actually wondering, the title comes from Voo Doo by Rachel Sweet.  
> My [tumblr](http://stormhowl.tumblr.com) is 95% Sterek/Teen Wolf, if that's something you'd like c:  
> Thanks for reading, bbies!~


End file.
